


I can't live without you

by saeranhae



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Love, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Well not exactly self-insert bc he calls you MC but you get it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranhae/pseuds/saeranhae
Summary: An emotional reunion with Ray with a much needed make-out session and cuddling.Based off of Ray's route, but with an extended timeline (so as if MC is at Magenta for weeks or more, instead of the 9 canon days).





	I can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers from Another Story I guess? Nothing canon really except it's Ray x MC. Pay attention to the type of flower mentioned! Not super important but it's just a cute detail I guess, explained at the end. Thanks for reading! <3

You’d been gone for days. In the dungeon. The savior wasn’t happy with you. You expected the worst from this detention and you know Ray was distraught (he had to be restrained and forced to take his elixir as you were being transported from your room). You were force-fed the elixir for the first time on the first day of your punishment, and have been riding the waves of agony from both the poisonous liquid and the torture ever since. The only comfort was when the guard believers would leave you in your cell alone. Being alone meant being safe from harm, if temporarily. Finally when the savior thought you had earned through pain your right to a real bed again, you were returned to your room.

It had been six days, but it felt like weeks. And worst of all, Ray was denied all forms of contact with you...save for the agonized screams he could hear echoing off stone in the level beneath his feet for nearly a week.

At last, back in the room your lover had painstakingly prepared for you weeks ago, the air felt unfamiliar, but not unwelcoming. The first thing you notice upon entering is that Ray had carefully attended to the vased bouquets and potted plants in your room—not a single one looked anything short of fresh and vibrant. You can’t help but smile at the thought of your Ray carefully tending the beautiful flowers to keep them healthy in your absence.

Everything else in your room is just as immaculate. You wonder grimly if the savior had requested the believers to tidy the room for someone else to use, had you not returned from the dungeon...or maybe it was just Ray’s compulsive coping mechanism when he missed you.

Ray doesn’t pick up when you call. Your stomach drops at the sound of the voicemail answering message. You hope nothing has happened to him too. No longer allowed to roam the halls by yourself, you sit quietly in your room for a few hours, waiting and hoping he’ll turn on his phone. It’s lonely...but you feel a little more comforted surrounded by reminders of Ray in your elegant bedroom, instead of a cold prison cell.

Time passes, lonely and silent save for the sound of the wind in the trees outside your window. You take the time to replace the bandages scattered across your battered body, and rest in a soft bed, finally relaxing in the warmth and freshness of a real mattress and blankets.

In the early evening, you hear footsteps outside your room and, before you can fully react, your door opening suddenly. A man takes a step in, eyes directed towards the floor. He closes the door behind him, take a few slow strides, halts dead in his tracks, and drops a bouquet of primroses on the floor.

Ray’s gloved hands raise shakingly to cover his mouth, hanging open with words he suddenly forgot how to say. Your lungs fill with a sudden intake of oxygen while you process the sight of your lover for the first time in days--dreadful, dreadful days. He takes a stunned step back. You realize he wasn’t informed that you were released from the dungeon.

“MC?...” It comes out as a whisper.

“...MC...” he chokes out, a little louder, his breath becoming ragged. He takes a few steps forward as he realizes you’re not a hallucination, that you’re really back and appear to be in a passable condition.

“...MC!” His voice cracks as he cries your name and rushes forward. He takes off his gloves.

He runs towards you with desperate haste, magenta blazer flaring behind him, needing to feel you safely in his arms. Tears forming in both his and your eyes, you fly off the bed and extend your arms to him, stepping forward—not that it makes a difference, because he’s reached you in a second.

Your bodies meet at last. One arm squeezes around your waist and the other holds your head against his chest. Your hands claw at the back of his blazer as you bury your face against his neck. A few sobs escape your throat. You hear him whispering your name over and over and feel his fingers stroking your hair. Stumbling together slightly, you hold the position for only a moment before he pulls back. In a swift motion he lifts your face with a hand on your cheek and kisses you needily. You reciprocate just as desperately, soft lips and subsequently tongues dancing together, both of you gripping and pulling each other closer together, if that were possible. A hand tangles in his hair, a hand caresses your neck, a hand slides down his chest, a hand pins your body to his. A symphony of quiet moans, breaths, whimpers and sobs emanate from both of you. Lovers at last allowed to love again.

You’re getting hot. You feel the edge of the bed hit the back of your knees. Ray removes one hand from you to lean it on the mattress as he lowers you gently without breaking the kiss, supporting you with a strong hand on your lower back and your arms around his neck. You feel a leg pushing between your thighs, using his knee to open a space...

“Mnh... Ray, wait.”

Immediately his eyes shoot open. He breaks from the kiss and backs off a few inches. His concerned eyes meet yours and he wipes your tears that had been flowing freely moments ago.

“What’s wrong? Was I pushing you too fast? I’m sorry, I-I was overwhelmed-“

You shake your head. “No, Ray, you’re okay...I-I want this too, but...”

He straightens up, taking both your hands in his, listening with concern on his face. For the first time he has the chance to study you a little closer, and he can see the scars and bruises and bandages on the exposed skin of your arms and legs. The sight twists his stomach.

“...for now, I just want you to hold me.” 

You stand with him and huddle against his chest. “Just hold me first. This is more than enough. I need this. I need you, like this.”

He more than willingly obliges. He wraps his arms around you protectively and rests his chin on your head. He closes his eyes and whispers into your hair, “So do I.”

You move to the head of the bed and lay down together, curling up in his arms. He holds you gently, lovingly stroking your arm with one hand--you hear a tiny spiteful huff when his fingers graze over the strip of gauze wrapped around your upper forearm--but the arm around you holds firmly, as if afraid you might just vanish from his grasp if he isn’t careful.

With your head on his chest, you can hear his heartbeat as it slows to a relaxed tempo. You don’t say a word. Eyes closed, you let your body bask in his presence as your hearts talk to each other silently. At last, you feel safe again. Now that you’re with him, the pain of the last six days disappears from your mind. You’re home.

_[Flower language]_

_ primrose: youth, young love, “I can’t live without you.” _


End file.
